Medication containers that remind a patient to take their medication or keep track of the number of doses of medication in the container are well known. Examples of such automated containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,127 (Gayle); 4,207,992 (Brown); 4,360,125 (Martindale); 4,483,626 (Noble); 4,504,153 (Schollmeyer); 4,526,474 (Simon); 4,573,606 (Lewis); 4,695,954 (Rose); 4,725,997 (Urguhart); 4,939,705 (Hamilton); 4,984,709 (Weinstein); 5,099,463 (Lloyd); 5,181,189 (Hafner); 5,213,332 (Kraft); 5,313,439 (Albeck); 5,392,952 (Bowden); 5,472,113 (Shaw) and 522,525 (McLaughlin), the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference.
The general purpose of an automated container is to improve patient compliance in taking the appropriate medication on schedule. While taking a particular medication on a regular schedule may seem a simple process, it is often difficult to accomplish, especially when the patient has been prescribed to take several medications. Dosing regimens that require the patient to take different doses of different medications at different times can be particularly confusing. For example, a prescription that requires a patient to take two doses of medication A and one dose of medication B can be confusing. A patient can inadvertently take one dose of medication A and two doses of medication B. In addition, some medications are taken in a paired dosing regimen, with medication A being taken on Monday, medication B being taken on Tuesday, medication A on Wednesday, etc. Other medications are not intended to be taken together at all because they either neutralize each other or cause adverse side effects that can result in illness or even death. This situation is particularly problematic when more than one physician is prescribing medication to the patient. Conventional medication containers designed for a patient's personal use on an out-patient basis do not assist the patient in taking the correct medication at the correct time, particularly when several medications have been prescribed.
The ability to comply with prescribed medication dosing requirements is complicated in situations where dosing amounts change over time. For example, prescribed dosing amounts are frequently a function of ongoing laboratory tests that determine the patient's medication needs. In these situations, physicians need to be able to easily communicate changes in dosing amounts to their patients as quickly as possible. Medication compliance is particularly important when powerful medications are prescribed, and over-medicating or under-medicating a patient can lead to serious side effects, illness and even death. Yet, keeping patients in hospitals for a prolonged period of time to ensure that dosing regimens are changed when necessary is not considered a practical solution.
The process of taking several medications at the appropriate time is further complicated if the medication or an illness causes the person to think less clearly or to be forgetful. There is the anxiety of being uncertain if you took the medication earlier in the day. Then, there is the problem of patients completely forgetting to take their medication. The first condition is alleviated by simply indicating when the medication is to be taken next. If the container indicates a future time or day to take the next medication, the patient knows that they have taken the current dosage. If the container indicates a present or past time, the patient knows that they should take the medication now. To solve the problem of completely forgetting to take a dosage of medication, a container will typically contain an alarm to remind the patient to take the medication. Unfortunately, the presently available products and the above patents suffer from one or more problems or limitations.
One problem in reminding patients to take their medication on time is that many automated medication systems are not transportable and not intended for use on an out-patient basis. This is especially true of systems that handle complicated dosing regimes, handle a variety of medications, or provide fairly detailed information about the medications being consumed. Yet, many patients are not home bound. In fact, the purpose of many medications is to enable people that would otherwise be incapacitated to live normal, ambulatory lives. To be effective, medication alerting methods must be easily transportable, not just an in-home alarming system.
An additional problem is childproofing the automated medication container. Childproofing is frequently necessary to prevent an infant, child, or mentally handicapped or medicated person from gaining unsupervised access to the medication. The childproofing features must cooperate with the automated features of the container.
A further problem is that some automated dispensers dispense a variety of different pills at the same time. Some dispensers empty a preloaded number of pills from the container as it passes over an open dispensing chute. If the patient does not take all the medication, there is no place to put the excess. The medication either remains in the dispensing area, possibly resulting in an accidental overdose at a later time or consumption by a child, or the medication is thrown out. If an attempt is made to reload the medication into the dispenser, the dispensing patterns can be inadvertently altered. This is particularly problematic if the dispenser is handling medications that are similar in appearance.
A still further problem is that errors can occur when a care giver removes a variety of medications from the pharmacist supplied containers and inserts the medications into a different medication container or machine. An example being a container with separate compartments marked "breakfast, lunch and dinner", or "Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, etc." In fact, there is some question regarding the legality of a care giver removing medications from pharmacist supplied containers and placing them into other containers. There is good reason for caution regarding the shuffling of medication from one container to another. Given the strength of many medications in use today, any confusion about the medications put in the secondary container or any confusion regarding the prescription regimens could have a significant adverse affect on the patient.
A still further problem is that the patient must program a timing or alarming mechanism in an automated dispenser by manual entry of additional coded data. A magnetic strip or smart card can also be used to enter the data. Unfortunately, the cards are easily misplaced and errors can result if the wrong data is entered into the dispensing machine manually or via an incorrect card. In addition, such dispensing machines have to be returned to the pharmacist frequently for reprogramming when a new medication is prescribed.
A still further problem is that many medication containers do not provide a means for counting the number of pills remaining in the container or the number of pills taken to date. The patient or care giver must manually enter the amount of medication dispensed or account for the quantity of medication remaining after each dose is consumed. In situations where the unused portion of a prescribed medication is returned to the pharmacy, such as in a hospital setting, the pharmacist must manually count the number of pills left in the container.
A still further problem with conventional automated medication containers is that they do not record the actual dosing regimen taken by the patient. A patient could take the medication too early, too late or completely miss taking the medication at various times. This results in a sporadic actual consumption or dosing regimen for the medication. The containers in use today do not provide an easy method of communicating the sporadic extent of the actual consumption regimen to the patient, or their pharmacist or physician.
A still further problem in designing an automated medication container is that the container should be compatible with conventional, non-automated medication containers used by the pharmaceutical industry today. See FIG. 1. A dramatic deviation from the conventional design would inhibit the adoption of the automated container design. A compatible design would enable the pharmacist to continue using conventional, non-automated containers in situations where such a container is appropriate, but would enable the pharmacist to provide an automated container in situations where this type of container is appropriate.
A still further problem with designing an automated medication container is that the more expensive automated components should be reusable. The increased cost of providing a microprocessor, memory displays, alarms and circuitry in a container would likely be prohibitive if the entire container disposed of after a single prescription is consumed. As many components as possible must be designed to be reused.
The present invention overcomes these and other limitations in existing medication dispensing products.